Descriptive Title For A Sonic Story
by Tyranitar
Summary: Sonic is thrilled to find out he's been invited to the next Super Smash Brothers tournament, and once he arrives at the mansion, things seem to be going great. This summary will change as the story progresses. Rated T to be safe, I guess. CC appreciated.
1. Prologue

ENORMOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hoo boy, what am I getting myself into here? Well, please, bear with me here for a moment, folks, I'm one of those losers that feels the need to explain everything out in detail before it gets underway, so...Well, first and foremost, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. If nothing else is achieved of me posting this story, I would at least hope to get a few pointers on my writing style, and how to make it better (or good in the first place, perhaps). I have a very low opinion on my writing skills, so if I really do suck, I'd like for someone else to tell me exactly why, and how much. And hopefully, if I do, how to fix it. Particularly, I feel that I'm very bland at describing things, so I probably overcompensated in my attempt to inject flavor into my sentences, if I did, please tell me so. I also think my dialogue lacks emotion or depth, so that will probably be glaring as well. Yes, yes, I know it's not very wise to point out a story's faults before you can even read it, but that's just the type of idiot I am, I can't change that.

Okay, onto the story summary. I plan on making this a very large two part story, and this is by far going to be my most ambitious attempt at a fanfic yet. This is going to be one of those "ooh, they're all living in a mansion isn't this original" type of deals, and it's going to be centered around Sonic, so if you dislike either of those premises, you probably won't like this. I plan on keeping most of the characters as in-character as I possibly can, with the exception of two or three for story reasons. As I said, if all goes according to plan this will end up being a very long, two part story, and as such, will probably take me painfully long to finish, so if by some chance anyone actually ends up liking this story, don't expect it to be finished anytime soon. I don't really have a genre for the story yet, but I plan on there being a pitiful attempt at mystery later on. Hopefully, if I get any kind of positive feedback, it'll spur me into being a better writer by that time. If I have anything else to point out about the story, I'll do it in author's notes at the ends of chapters. Oh, one more warning, I have a terrible, non-existent sense of humor, so don't expect anything that appears to be a joke to actually be funny.

Well, if you're still reading, I guess I'll shut up and get on with the actual story. Reviews are obviously nice, but if you don't leave one that's fine with me. Flames are accepted as well, if your opinion of me is that I should go eat a bucket of whale dongs, then by all means, feel free to tell me, but don't expect a reply, because I dislike arguing. Anyway, I hope at least someone enjoys this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story, everything belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog set his bags down in front of the magnificent structure that sprawled out before him and whistled in marvel of it. He hadn't quite expected it to be so breathtaking, but the Smash Mansion was the definition of cutting edge. He had only meant to rest for a brief moment before heading inside, but he stood in place for well over a minute with his mouth slightly agape, the reality of his situation setting in the moment he laid eyes on the gorgeous architectural wonder: he was a Super Smash Brother.

Never in a million years had Sonic expected to get an invitation to the prestigious group. Sure, he knew he was well-known enough, but he had always figured the disdain the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to harbor against his homeland in the past would've prevented him from ever hoping of becoming a member. So the hedgehog was genuinely surprised when he woke up one morning and found an elaborate, royal-looking letter postmarked from the Mushroom Kingdom to him on his doorstep.

_~Five Days Ago~_

It felt almost surreal for Sonic when his plane (piloted by his best friend Tails, of course) touched down in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not expecting a pleasant greeting at all, he was caught off-guard when he and Tails were welcomed with open arms. As he left the airport, Sonic waved good-bye to his pal, and began carrying his bags towards the large castle that loomed in the distance. Preferring to walk for once, so he could get a sense for his surroundings, Sonic felt awkwardly uncomfortable walking through the streets of Toad Town, as people stopped and stared at him with wide eyes, murmuring to one another and pointing. Not enough to break his stride, Sonic coolly made his way through the town's main hub, taking the time to casually greet or wave to the crowds of onlookers as he passed them. Finally, he found himself staring at the gateway to Peach's castle, two enormous, blue metal doors with a large star painted in the center of them. Pushing them open, they parted surprisingly easily, and before Sonic stood his destination, Princess Peach's castle.

He had thought the castle was awe-inspiring as well when he'd seen it for the first time up close. He didn't have quite as long to admire it, however, as within moments of his arrival, the large, oak double doors that made up the main entrance of the castle swung open, and out stepped a dainty looking blonde-haired woman in a pink dress, who had a joyful, welcoming look on her face. Accompanying her was an elderly looking Toad with a yellow and brown mushroom cap and a fine mustache, who sported a frazzled and worried look.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!" said the woman in a bright, cheerful voice. "You must be Sonic The Hedgehog, we've been eagerly awaiting your appearance!"

Usually the first to carry a conversation, Sonic felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable in the presence of foreign royalty.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Sonic. Nice to meet you, Princess... Uh..." Sonic scratched the quills at the back of his head as he struggled to remember the woman's name.

"Peach Toadstool." the woman finished with a giggle. "But most people just call me Princess Peach."

Sonic returned the warm smile Peach gave him. He began to feel much more comfortable following the princess' casual demeanor and speech.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too, at long last!" with another giggle, Peach added, "Everyone is just dying to meet you, especially Ma-"

"Now, now, princess." interrupted the elderly Toad fussily, "You'll have plenty of time to acquaint Mr. Hedgehog with everyone in a short while, but first we must sort out the matters of his citizenship papers, licenses, arrest records, shoe size..."

Peach rolled her eyes as the old Toad rambled on, then leaned towards Sonic and whispered "Oh, don't worry about Toadsworth, he's just an old fogey who wouldn't know about fun if it bit him on the-"

"P-PRINCESS!" Toadsworth shouted, as Sonic couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I-Is that any way to speak to a guest? And from a princess, no less? Why, your parents would be absolutely livid, I'll have you know!"

Toadsworth continued on with his lecturing for quite a while, much to Peach's dismay, and seemingly forgetting Sonic's presence entirely, but eventually led Sonic into the castle alongside the princess. Sonic marveled at the beautiful and extravagantly decorated rooms and halls as he was led from one to the next, and eventually was beckoned into a very small (by the castle's standards) room, where he was asked to sit down at a desk across from Toadsworth, who took a seat in a chair that made him tower over Sonic and his little wooden stool. Peach decided to take away Toadsworth's fun and nudged the chair's height adjustment handle with her foot, causing Toadsworth's seat to plummet below the desk.

Laughing, Peach left the room before Toadsworth had time to retaliate with another long-winded lecture, and silently mouthed "Good Luck" to Sonic as she closed the door behind her. Greatly annoyed and flustered, Toadsworth tried his best to mask it as he got out a file with Sonic's name on it and began asking him a series of seemingly random questions at a brisk pace. Sonic barely had time to get out one answer before the next question was shot at him, as Toadsworth scribbled away furiously without missing a beat.

Finally, after what seemed to Sonic like hours, Toadsworth told him everything seemed to be in order, and congratulated him on becoming an official Mushroom Kingdom citizen and Smash Brother. Sonic quickly thanked him and shook his outstretched hand, and hadn't taken one step out of the door before he was set upon by the presence of Princess Peach and a short, mustachioed gentleman wearing a red cap emblazoned with an "M", a matching red shirt, crisp-looking blue overalls, and impeccably white gloves that very much resembled the pair Sonic wore. He looked at Sonic with a friendly smile, and stuck out his hand as Peach introduced him.

"Sonic, I'd like you to meet Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Sonic flashed Mario one of his usual grins and slapped Mario's hand in a high-fiving manner.

"Yo, nice to finally meet you, Mario!" Sonic said, as although he had heard of the plumber and his exploits many times before, this was the first time he had ever had the chance to met him in person. "Seems like you lead a pretty busy life, from all the stories I've heard about you!"

"Ah, I am-a nothing special." the plumber said modestly. "I-a just do my best to keep-a the kingdom safe."

Sonic could tell he was warming up to the Mushroom Kingdom already, as both their princess and the most famous person there were as friendly towards him as his own friends were.

"But I have also-a heard about-a your adventures as-a well, Sonic." Mario added, "It-a seems to me that-a you're probably as-a famous in-a your home country as-a I am in-a mine!"

Grinning sheepishly, Sonic replied, "Heh, well, you know how it is, you stop a crazy megalomaniacal nutjob from trying to take over the world a few times, and suddenly you're hailed as a hero!_"_

Nodding, Mario replied with a laugh, "Aha, do I-a ever!"

_~Present Day~_

Thinking back to that day, it seemed to Sonic like it was months ago when he met Mario and Peach, when it had been less than a week in actuality. He smiled to himself as he thought of how well he and Mario had gotten along, as they had talked for hours, regaling each other of their many, many adventures. Pumped up and ready to go, Sonic prepared to knock on the big, oak doors before him that were emblazoned by an "S" on one door and a "B" on the other in very fancy gold lettering.

But before he had the chance to, it opened from the inside, once again revealing Princess Peach, looking every bit as serene as she did five days ago.

"Oh, hello again, Sonic!" she greeted in her usual bubbly voice. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

* * *

Just a short little prologue, I plan on making the chapters much longer than this. If you spot any typos or grammatical errors, please tell me so I can correct them. Right now, I have this and two chapters written, so I'm posting them up simultaneously. As previously stated, CC is greatly appreciated, feel free to be as harsh as you want, because I honestly would like nothing more than to know how to improve my writing abilities. And, if anything I write in any chapter irks you, feel free to tell me or ask my why I wrote whatever in such a way so I can attempt to explain my feeble reasoning. Oh, and tell me if I should cut out Mario's "accent" in future chapters. GOD, WHY DO I RAMBLE SO MUCH? D:


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's the first chapter. Hopefully this is how long most of the chapters will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this story. Nintendo and Sega does.

* * *

Sonic stepped inside as Peach called for a couple of Toads to come and take Sonic's bags up to his room for him. He gazed around him at the decor; it was almost identical to that in Peach's Castle, only with more of a cozy, homey feel to it than a royal one. Directly across from the entry doors was a long hallway that lead to a room that was too far away for Sonic to make out. Beside the hallway was a wooden door that led into a small, windowed room that appeared to be an office of sorts. Both the eastern and western walls had hallways jutting out from them as well, both of them turning into corners that prevented Sonic from seeing very far down them. Each hallway had a large, swooping archway adorning it's entryway, and each had regal looking purple curtains that were drawn back hanging over them. There were also matching drapes to the curtains that were drawn back and hung over the large windows that gave the room it's natural lighting. The ceiling in the room was ridiculously high up, and Sonic could just make out what looked like a very large and extravagant looking chandelier hanging from it. Sonic pondered momentarily how something like that could've been constructed in such a location, as there didn't appear to be anything but solid walls surrounding it, but quickly shook the thought from his head and continued surveying the room. The sparse amount of furniture appeared to be posh and very expensive, and there were pictures of various important looking people and locations lining the walls. There was also a large, wall-mounted clock above the main hallway that was directly across from the entrance that read 10:24 AM.

"Oh, if you think this room is something, just wait'll you see the rest of the mansion!" exclaimed Peach, noticing Sonic's eying of the room. "I personally oversaw the design of the mansion, so I made sure that all the rooms were the picture of comfort and style." Glancing up at the huge clock and noticing the time, she continued, "Actually, you're kind of early, the new arrivals weren't expected to arrive until twelve."

"Well, I'm not the fastest hedgehog in the world for nothing, y'know!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Right you are!" Peach responded with a giggle. "Well, since you're here so early, would you care for a tour of the mansion and grounds while we wait for the rest of the newcomers to show up?"

"Sounds good to me!" replied Sonic as he took another glance around the room and the many hallways sprawling out from it.

"Ah, well, I'm actually sorta busy getting things ready..." Peach said reluctantly. "But, I know someone who's been here since the first tournament who can show you around!"

Peach pardoned herself and hurried down the main hallway, and came back a few moments later with another person; a large, muscular man wearing a helmet that hid half his face; in tow.

"Sonic, this is Captain Falcon." Peach introduced, beckoning to the man beside her. "He was one of the original twelve Smashers, so he probably knows his way around the mansion more than I do!"

The man flashed a grin and gave Sonic a two-fingered salute.

"Yeah, I know the ins and outs of this place more than I do my own home!" Falcon boasted, exuding an air of confidence that rivaled Sonic's. He looked like a super hero; with a densely muscled physique; a full body navy blue suit with a popped collar; double-layered orange and yellow racing gloves that went up to his elbows; gold, knee-high boots with falcons carved into the fronts of them; a dark red helmet with a gold falcon emblazoning the front that covered the majority of his head, that also had a black visor attached that obscured his eyes, having two white triangles to represent them; a flowing yellow scarf; a gun holster on a plain brown belt that overlapped another more intricate belt; and, for some reason, gold nipple studs. He certainly stood out, to say the least.

"Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, at your service."

"Ah, well, I'll leave you to it, Doug, I've got to get back to putting up the decorations!" said Peach busily, "I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly, so toodle-oo!" With that, Peach hurried off down a random corridor, humming a catchy tune, and leaving Sonic and Captain Falcon alone.

"So, uh, Doug-" Sonic began, getting cut off immediately.

"Ah, call me Cap, everyone else does!" Falcon said, before adding under his breath, "Well, most everyone..."

"Uh, okay then, whatever you say, _Cap_." Sonic replied. "Anyway, my name's Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Oh yeah," Falcon began, "I've heard of you. I'm sure there isn't a person on the planet who hasn't, you're just about as famous as Mario, after all."

"Ah, well, you know..." Sonic said with a hint of embarrassment, as he scratched the quills on the back of his head and grinned.

"Yeah, word is, you're pretty fast." Falcon said, crossing his arms and trying to look as bored as possible. "Too fast for the naked eye, they say."

"Sounds about right." Sonic replied coolly, his grin spreading wider.

"Oh, really?" Falcon responded in an unimpressed tone, as he stuck his nose up in the air. "Well, as it just so happens, I'm a multi-time F-Zero Grand Prix Champion, and I'll bet you wouldn't even be able to keep up with me going at full speed in my Blue Falcon."

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic asked, almost mockingly.

Now it was Falcon's turn to wear the toothy grin. "Count on it." he stated mischievously. "But that's for later. For now, let me be your personal tour guide through the hallowed halls of the famed Chateau de Smash." Falcon bowed deeply in an over-exaggerating manner.

"Well then, lead the way, Jeeves!" Sonic responded, eager to get acquainted with his new home.

At that, Falcon lead Sonic down the main hallway to a large, open room located directly at the other end, which was already occupied with people.

"This is the main hub of the mansion, the living room." Falcon pointed out. "This is where we usually all congregate and get together, be it to watch TV, play games, or just hang out. This is probably the emptiest you're ever gonna see this room, there's usually ten to twenty people in here at any given time, and sure to be even more than that now, what with all you newbies moving in. Anyway, the small hallway to the left leads to the kitchen, first floor bathrooms, and a whole bunch of other rooms, and the big stairway leads up to the second floor where the bedrooms are, and the third floor where...Well, the boss' room is up there, at least...Not much to speak of on either of the upper floors, regardless."

Sonic nodded and looked around the room. There was a semi-circle of crimson red, cushy looking couches and chairs, all with gold trimming, and all color-coordinated to match the large, fancy rug that was spread under everything. Directly opposite the seating arrangements was an enormous flat screen TV that took up the entire wall it occupied and looked wedged in between the low ceiling and floor. There was another hallway along the wall that was to the east of where Sonic was standing. But by far the most prominent feature of the room was the aforementioned large, wide staircase that jutted out of the wall directly across from the hallway Sonic and Falcon had just come through. It too was covered with a matching rug, and it's banisters were very shiny and appeared to be solid gold. Sonic couldn't see how far up it went, because from where he stood the archway above it obscured much of it's length. The room was brightly lit by lamps scattered throughout it, and there were tables of all shapes and sizes that already had an abundance of objects scattered across them, especially the one that had the unfortunate placement of being between the seats and television, which was virtually unrecognizable under the stacks of magazines, CDs, and other assorted junk piled atop it. There were already quite a few people lounging about watching the television, curiously without the sound on, but with closed captioning so big and obnoxious it took up the entire lower half of the screen. Falcon took it upon himself to get their attention so he could introduce them all to Sonic.

"YO, EVERYONE!" he announced loudly, startling everybody and gaining their attention immediately. "I'VE GOT SOME FRESH MEAT HERE!"

Walking confidently towards the group of people seated around the TV, Sonic began to introduce himself.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my-"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know who you are." snapped an indigo colored bird wearing a flight jacket and sporting an incredibly smug look upon his face. "Don't think you're gonna be able to just come in here and start riding high on your namesake alone, buddy, you ain't nothin' special until you prove it. You say you're fast, but by the looks of you, the only thing you're gonna be provin' is how fast it takes for you to snap one of those twigs you call arms off attempting to throw a punch, heh."

As the bird chuckled to himself, a fox sitting next to him sporting a nearly identical outfit jabbed him hard in the ribs with his elbow.

"Aw, don't mind Falco, he was _born_ on the wrong side of the bed." the fox said with a grin, as Falco gave him a scowl in return. "The name's Fox McCloud, I'm the leader of Star Fox, and this is my 'good buddy' and teammate, Falco Lombardi. He's not the most sociable of people, as you can likely tell."

"Really? He seems like a real sweetheart to me!" Sonic replied sarcastically.

"Oh great, now there's TWO of 'em!" Falco muttered to himself in disgust as he got up and quickly left the room via the stairway, unwilling to put up with both Fox and Sonic cracking jokes at his expense.

Fox grinned at Sonic as Falco walked off. "You know, I think you and me'll get along just fine."

"I still can't even imagine how you two got to be 'best friends' in the first place." Falcon remarked at Fox about he and Falco.

"Hey, I'm still trying to figure that out myself!" Fox answered playfully.

"Eh. Anyways," Falcon continued, gesturing to the person sitting in the chair next to Fox, "That guy in the tunic there's Link."

Looking at Sonic, who greeted him with a "What's up?", the young man smiled awkwardly and waved, and muttered "Hello..." in a voice that was just barely audible.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to talk much, but he's friendly enough." explained Falcon. Motioning next to a small yellow rodent with large pointed ears sitting on the floor in front of Link, he continued, "That little guy at his feet is Pikachu."

The little mouse-like creature perked it's ears up and scurried over to Sonic, as it smiled up at him and said something to him excitedly in it's language.

"Uh...Nice to meet you too...?" Sonic replied awkwardly.

"Ah, don't worry," Falcon exclaimed, slapping Sonic on the shoulder, "You can usually tell what he and the other ones mean by their actions. Smart little critters, those Pokemon." Glancing to the right of Link, Falcon pointed out the last person in the room, "And that guy over there with the 'stache is my good pal, Luigi. Or, as he's better known as, Mario's brother."

"Ah, my brother's told me a lot about you." Luigi said eagerly, his accent far less pronounced than his brother's and almost unnoticable. "I'm looking forward to seeing you around the house!"

Sonic nodded in appreciation and grinned. "Hey, same here!"

"Well, that's all for this room." Falcon exclaimed, getting Sonic's attention back. "You worthless heaps can get back to watching those big letters flash across the screen now."

Obliging with him, the Smashers turned their attention back towards the television, except for Pikachu, who tagged along as Falcon began to lead Sonic down the hallway at the west of the room.

"Hey, what's up Pikachu?" Falcon said casually to the little mouse when he saw him following them. "You wanna help me show Sonic around?"

"Pika!" replied Pikachu, who nodded his head eagerly in response.

"You don't mind the extra company, do you Sonic?" Falcon asked.

"Not at all!" Sonic answered, smiling at Pikachu and giving him a thumbs up. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" Sonic slapped himself mentally as he spoke. "_...Wait...Did I really just say-_"

"Great!" Falcon said, interrupting Sonic's thought process, as the two of them and Pikachu stepped into a long, brightly lit room the was right off the left side of the hallway, about two steps from the living room. "As you can probably tell, this is the kitchen."

It indeed looked like a kitchen, although far from a normal one. Looking like it belonged in a fancy restaurant rather than a mansion, shiny black and white marble checkerboard floor tiles spread across the length of the floor. Counters lined the walls of the long, spaciously narrow room, with about every kitchen appliance you could think of atop them. Cabinets lined the walls above the counters, all filled with a variety of things, from dishes, to utensils, to large quantities of food and seasonings. Slowly spinning ceiling fans with lights attached to them hung overhead, above a row of island counters lining the middle of the room that were also covered with all kind of kitchen appliances and utensils. Interspersed with the counters lining the walls were many stoves, ovens, and dishwashers, as well as a rather long and spacious sink. Scattered throughout the room were garbage can of various shapes and sizes, each lined up neatly against the island counters. And, at both ends of the room, there stood two behemoths of refrigerators, one navy blue and the other brick red, both very tall and wide, and presumably packed to the brim with food. Everything in the room sparkled and shined with cleanliness.

"Being that this is a house with over twenty people living in it, there's enough food here to feed an entire small world country for a year." Falcon explained. "But it usually has to be completely restocked every day, due to certain smashers' eating habits..."

Walking over to the blue fridge that was situated close to the doorway, Falcon opened its doors briefly for Sonic to get a look at the massive amount of content stored within it. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of so much food concentrated in such a tight space. "Peach makes sure there's just about anything edible you can imagine available, so even if you're a snobby connoisseur of haute cuisine, you're likely to find something that'll satisfy you."

"Hey, as long as we have a healthy supply of chili dogs, I'm good." Sonic remarked. "So, who does the cooking around here?"

"Everyone." Falcon replied. "If you want something, you usually have to make it yourself. There are chefs from Peach's castle in here all the time, but they're only here to make the dinners. As Peach puts it, we're here to fight, not to be waited on hand and foot. There's usually always a smasher or two in here willing to share their creations with you if you ask, though. That doesn't mean you should, since most of the smashers, myself included, have an easier time setting food on fire than making it edible. But if you ever do get hungry for something you know you can't make, you can always ask Luigi. He loves to cook, and he'll usually be more than happy to make you whatever you want. Poor guy probably spends more time in here than anywhere else in the house, now that I think about it...Of course, there's loads of junk like chips and cookies here too, if you're really too lazy to make anything yourself."

Noticing Pikachu eying a ketchup bottle longingly, Falcon quickly shut the fridge door, causing Pikachu's ears to droop considerably. "Yeah, no way I'm cleaning up another one of your messes, I know what happens when you get ahold of that stuff. Peach won't yell at you for it, but she sure wouldn't mind yelling at me for it, and she's downright TERRIFYING when she's mad, so I'm definitely not going to purposefully bring that upon myself. So sorry Pikachu, no dice."

Pikachu gave a depressed sigh as he slumped out of the kitchen, gazing back sadly at the fridge as he left the room.

"Ah, don't mind him." Falcon said to Sonic. "He's a moody little creature, but he'll probably be over it by the time he makes it back to the living room. Should've known he was just trying to take advantage of my ability to open doors...Anyways, nothin' else to see in this room, so let's go!" Sonic nodded and followed Falcon back out into the hallway.

"So, Cap," Sonic began as they were walking, "What's a normal day like here? Melees starting in the hallways by saying 'hi' wrong? Wild brawls over who gets the last slice of pizza?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Falcon said with a laugh. "Fighting isn't allowed in the mansion itself, the only place where you're allowed to get your fists dirty around here is in the arena."

"Yeah, that's where they broadcast all the fights from, right? Is it part of the mansion?" questioned Sonic.

"Well, sort of." answered Falcon, "It's not part of the mansion itself, it's actually it's own stand-alone building, but it's completely controlled from somewhere inside the mansion."

"Controlled? You mean like the lights and stuff?" asked Sonic in a puzzled tone.

"Nah, I'm talking about...Well..." Falcon scratched the back of his neck as he struggled to answer, "Eh, it's kinda hard to explain in just words. You'll see what I mean later though, I'm sure they're gonna explain everything about it to you and the other rookies once the rest of 'em get here."

Sonic shrugged and nodded in understanding as he followed Falcon to the next room.

Twenty or so minutes later, Falcon had finished showing Sonic the ground floor, which held rooms including the following:

A dining room, which was adjacent from the kitchen. The centerpiece of the room was the very long wooden table which stood in the center of the lengthy room. Countless chairs were neatly tucked into it on both sides, with a single chair capping each end of it. Falcon stated that it was mandatory for all of the Smashers to eat dinner in this room every night, though any other time they wanted to eat they could eat wherever they wanted, as long as they were responsible for any mess they made. Other than the table, the room was remarkably plain, with not much else of note.

A game room, which was dimly lit and contained many of the things you'd expect to find in a game room, such as a pool table, various arcade machines, a dart board, numerous television sets aligning the walls, and a short bar, though there didn't appear to be any type of alcohol, or anything at all for that matter, behind it. As Falcon explained, alcohol was prohibited from the mansion, with absolutely no exceptions. The room itself was quite spacious, and there appeared to be room for other things to be set up in the room if needed.

A medical facility, brightly lit and with plenty of beds and medical equipment spread throughout the room. Falcon explained that Peach contracted a lot of respected doctors from throughout the Mushroom Kingdom to be on call at any time, but went on to state that it was very rare for any of the Smashers to actually get injured. This prompted Sonic to ask how that could be possible in such an environment, but Falcon dismissed it and told him he'd find out when he was shown the arena.

A library, which, opposite the game room, was well lit, and contained, surprisingly enough, an expansive collection of books, as well as numerous desks and tables with comfy, upright chairs pushed up to them. The walls of the room were lined from floor to ceiling with books of every shape and size, and shelves containing even more books jutted out from the walls, bringing an almost maze-like feeling to the room. Falcon pointed out that not many of the Smashers seemed to enjoy reading very much, and as a result the room was usually lonely and empty. It was, however, a great place to go if you needed peace and quiet.

A grand ballroom; large, spacious, and above all else, blue. Unlike the majority of the mansion, which had a red, white, and gold theme, the ballroom was strikingly blue and silver, with the floor, walls, ceiling, and just about everything within the room a shade of royal blue, with delicate silver highlighting, much like the gold trimming on all the red furniture in the living room. Being a ballroom, it was almost completely empty, with nothing but a few chairs and tables lining the walls. Falcon stated that this room was where most special occasions, such as parties, took place. At one end of the room there was another large stairway leading up, this one with a blue rug and silver banisters. Opposite it was another pair of large, oak double doors, which looked identical to those at the front of the mansion. Strangely enough, Sonic felt somewhat uncomfortable in this room, as the overwhelming blueness of it reminded him of being submerged underwater, which, due to his inability to swim, wasn't the most pleasant feeling for him. He wasn't about to tell Falcon this and give him free ammo, however.

The rest of the rooms on the ground floor were unremarkable, the only other ones of note being the two bathrooms that were in the same hallway as the kitchen and dining room for easy access.

Back in the ballroom (the last room Falcon had stopped at on his tour), Falcon lead Sonic out the double doors onto the mansion grounds, which, to Sonic's surprise, looked to be larger than the mansion itself.

"Whoa, this place has it's own theme park!" Sonic remarked, whistling in awe.

"Ha, not quite." Falcon responded, chuckling to himself. "This place has everything BUT a theme park, actually. We've got a baseball field, basketball courts, a football field, tennis courts, a nine hole golf course, a soccer pitch, an enormous swimming pool, and my favorite, there's a huge racetrack circling the whole thing. This is a sports enthusiast's dream, in other words. Oh, and there's a great little park-like area at the very end of the grounds, too, with a lake and everything. This is the ideal place to go if you want to just unwind and kick loose for a while."

"Man, I'm starting to like this place already!" Sonic said, enticed by the idea of having such a beautiful looking, expansive area to run around.

"Well, what are we just standing here for, then?" Falcon asked, grinning. "We still got time to check it all out!"

"You read my mind, Cap!" Sonic replied, happily obliging with Falcon as he led him down the main pathway, turning left soon after and arriving at the tennis courts, as Falcon spotted a certain blue haired swordsman in one of the cages, hitting tennis balls being shot out of a machine in various ways, each of them smacking the exact same spot on the court as the last. As he caught a glimpse of Sonic and Falcon walking towards him, the man sighed heavily and stopped what he was doing to meet them outside the cage.

Seeing the look of disgust on the man's face, Falcon grinned and began to speak smugly as he turned to face Sonic. "Sonic, I'd like you to meet Marth, my best friend in the whole world." Falcon said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "He's foreign royalty, so he apparently thinks he's too good to speak English. But not to worry, I helped translate for him last year, and I'd be 'honored' to do the same again this year." Falcon grinned maliciously before continuing. "Anyways, he's nothing but a sissy little pretty boy wimp, he probably cares more about keeping his hair in perfect condition than he does about fighting. He's _apparently_ a prince, but I'm sure everyone will agree with me when I say he looks more like a really ugly _princess_. I mean, look at him, he's wearing a _TIARA_, for crying out loud!"

"Uh, Cap...?" Sonic looked at Falcon awkwardly, noticing the steadily growing look of annoyance Marth was giving Falcon.

"Oh, don't worry, he can't understand a word I'm saying!" Falcon said, laughing. "He probably thinks I'm complimenting him or something!" Turning his attention back towards Marth, Falcon's smug smile returned as he spoke very slowly and affectedly. "ISN'T...THAT...RIGHT...MAAAAAAARTH?"

"It's good to see you again too, Falcon." Marth said flatly, in perfect English.

Falcon choked on air as he heard Marth speak. His smug look vanishing instantly, it was replaced by one of incredulousness.

"B-But...You...You can't...!" Falcon stammered as he tried to get his words out, unable to do so due to shock. Hearing Sonic snickering behind his back, Falcon quickly whipped around and saw Sonic looking back at him innocently and whistling, trying hard to hold in his remaining laughter.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be in my best interests if I were to learn English before coming back this year, so, shockingly enough, I did." Marth explained all too eagerly, not bothering to make any attempt to hide his satisfied smile as he watched Falcon's expression turn to one of rage. "Not that I couldn't understand it before, but now it'll be much easier to communicate with everyone, don't you agree, Falcon?"

Falcon shot Marth a murderous glare, which only made Marth laugh to himself. "Grr...You think you're hot stuff now that you can speak English, huh? Well, no matter, that doesn't change the fact that you're still a-"

"A scrawny little milquetoast weakling whom no one could possibly have any respect for!" Marth finished in a mocking tone. "Although, one who has a steady relationship with a beautiful woman, which is more than I can say for you, Dougy! Unless, don't tell me, you actually found a woman moronic enough to fall for your childish cries for attention? Let me guess, does she have the same last name as you?"

Seething with rage at this point, Falcon began to tightly clench his fist, but then forced himself to calm down. "Ooh, you're lucky, Marthy Boy, if this was the arena, my fist would be lodged so far into your skull right now that they'd have to surgically remove it from your-"

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to speak around your own company, Falcon?" Marth folded his arms and gave Falcon a look of disapproval. "Besides, that would mean you would actually have to land one of your silly little punches, which we both know is laughable to even suggest!" Marth turned his attention to Sonic and began to speak before Falcon had a chance to respond. "Hello, Sonic The Hedgehog, I presume?" Marth bowed slightly as Sonic nodded, his expression and tone of voice much lighter now. "We've all been hearing a lot about you since you received your invitation, Sonic, you've become something of a celebrity here in Toad Town the past few days. Everyone's waiting to test your worth, to see if you're deserving of such hype."

"Yeah, so I've heard." Sonic replied. "Seems like I've got a nice big target painted on my back, eh?"

"Ah, but that just makes it all the more satisfying when you succeed and prove all the doubters wrong." Marth smiled in an almost friendly manner. "Regardless, my name is Marth, and I am the crown prince of the great country of Akaneia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sonic. Though we will likely meet more on the battlefield as enemies rather than allies, I pray for the goddess of good fortune to smile upon us both in all of our matches. Or, if Falcon's already dropped your I.Q. down to his level, GOOD LUCK BRO, YEEEEEEAH!"

"Alright, that's enough of that." Falcon loudly cut off Sonic before he could reply. "Come on Sonic, we don't want to hang around Marth too long, we might catch the wuss."

"Ah, farewell then, I suppose." Marth said, bowing to Sonic again. "I sincerely hope your prolonged exposure to Falcon doesn't cause you to become infected with his disease of incurable stupidity, it'd be a shame for someone of your stature to be claimed by it."

"Ooh, I see you read your thesaurus this morning, Marf!" Falcon said mockingly. "Did you happen to see your picture under 'obnoxious', 'intolerable', or 'irritating'?"

"Thesauruses don't have pictures, I'm afraid." Marth replied, looking at Falcon remorsefully. "So I doubt you'll ever be able to use one properly. But hey, at least you still have your pop-up books, right?"

"THAT'S IT!" Falcon began to draw back his fist, a fiery energy building around it, and aimed it at Marth, who didn't seem to be worried in the least. "FALCOOOOOOOON-"

"C-CAP!" Sonic quickly put himself between Falcon and Marth, and tried to change the subject, distracting Falcon enough to make him stop charging his destructive punch. "Yo, Cap, let's get on with the tour, we've probably only got about twenty minutes left until the others arrive!"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me of that." Marth said, looking at his watch. Putting his tennis racket back in it's pouch, Marth excused himself and walked nonchalantly to the mansion, humming happily to himself all the way.

"Grr...Boy oh boy, do I hope to get first dibs to knock the snot outta that punk..." Falcon muttered to himself, his mood still sour.

"Cap, what do you have against him, anyway?" Sonic asked. "He seemed like a pretty cool dude to me!"

"Don't believe anything that came out of his mouth, he was just trying to turn you against me!" Falcon snarled. "He clearly had nothing better to do than try to tick me off, but like always, I came out on top!"

Sonic thought about disputing Falcon's claims, but quickly decided against it in favor of his health.

"...But anyway, let's go!" Falcon's anger seemingly gone, he began walking again at a brisk pace, Sonic in tow. Shortly thereafter, the two arrived at a baseball field that seemed to be as big and official looking as a professional team's park. Making their way to the diamond, the duo found someone already occupying home plate.

"Yo, Ness!" Falcon called out to the young boy that stood at home plate, who was hitting baseballs, one after another, to all parts of the field. Strangely, the balls seemed to float in place, one being replaced by another after being hit. Hearing the sound of Falcon's voice, Ness turned his attention to Falcon and Sonic and waved, the ball that floated in front of him dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, hey Mister Falcon!" Ness ran over to the two of them, smiling shyly. "What's up? Is this Sonic?"

"You bet!" Sonic answered, introducing himself. "I'm sure you can't wait to beat the tar out of me, huh?"

"Huh?" Ness looked at Sonic in a confused manner. "No, not at all. I don't know what the others think about you, but I'm honored to meet you! My name's Ness, I...I'm not too special...I'm not as famous as you, that's for sure!"

"Well, nice to meet you too, Ness!" Sonic replied, giving Ness a thumbs up of approval. "Was that you making those baseballs float? 'Cause that was pretty cool!"

"Ah, well, it's nothing much..." Ness answered modestly. "I have PSI abilities, but I'm not that great with them...Now, if my friend Paula were here, then you could see some real PSI abilities, but she's never gotten an invitation for some reason...She taught me the PSI that I use to fight with here, but I'm not nearly adept at it as she is."

"She sounds like a pretty special girl!" Sonic grinned playfully.

"Yeah, she is..." Ness said happily, a far off look in his eye. Realizing where he was, Ness snapped back to attention moments later, his face flushed. "Ah, a-anyways, how are you doing, Mr. Falcon?"

"Oh, same old same old." Falcon replied nonchalantly. "Won another Grand Prix, put a few more criminals behind bars, you know, the usual. Right now, I'm showing Sonic around the mansion because Peach gave him brownie points for arriving early."

"Ah, sounds like fun!" Ness said.

"You wanna join the tour?" Falcon asked, looking at his pocket watch. "We've only got about fifteen minutes before we gotta get back to the mansion, anyways. I'm just gonna finish showing Sonic around the grounds, then we'll head back in for the welcoming ceremony."

"Sure, sounds cool!" Ness answered with a smile.

"Then tally-ho, we're off!" Falcon bellowed as he pointed in a random direction and began to lead Sonic and Ness in it. Moments later, the trio arrived at a large, imposing, black building that was not quite as big as the mansion, but was still plenty big in it's own right.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot, somehow." Falcon began, "This here's the infamous arena, where any and all the fighting goes down here at the mansion."

Sonic looked up at the structure. The entire thing was a mysterious, gleaming black color, and was in the shape of an egg. It looked, in essence, like a miniature domed stadium.

Walking up to the doors, Falcon gave one of them a tug, and surprisingly, at least to Falcon, it opened.

"...Saaaaaaay..." Falcon continued to hold the door open with one hand, as he began to stroke his chin thoughtfully with the other, a mischievous gleam in his eye which manifested itself in his helmet's eye as well. "What do you guys say to a quick spar before heading in, eh?"

"Ah, I...I don't know, Mr. Falcon..." Ness said nervously, shifting his hat around uncomfortably. "Won't we get in trouble if Master Hand finds out? And besides, Sonic doesn't even know how-"

"Pfft, details, details." Falcon responded, undaunted. "We'll only be in there for five minutes, Master Hand's not gonna find out! And besides, that just means Sonic'll have an advantage over the other cupcakes in the preliminaries! Wha'dya say, Sonic? Do you got the guts to sneak in for five measly minutes, or did Marth's wuss rub off on you too much?"

"Uh..." Sonic looked hesitantly from Falcon to Ness, whose faces contradicted each others.

"Come on, five teensy little minutes!" Falcon continued his hard sell, looking at both Sonic and Ness in anticipation.

"...Argh...I feel like I'm being a total hypocrite to my friend for telling him not to cave into peer pressure all those years ago, but what the heck. It's only five minutes..." Sonic responded, finally giving in to his curiosity.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Falcon replied, pleased. "So, Ness, how about it? You man enough to break the rules?"

"I...Ah...Oh, all right..." Ness muttered reluctantly.

"Awesome!" Falcon held the door open as he followed the other two inside, making sure no one was watching. Rubbing his hands together deviously, Falcon chuckled lightly. "All right guys, let's have some fun!"

* * *

Aagh, were the room descriptions too much? That's what I meant when I said I was overcompensating...By the way, is Sonic in character enough yet? D:


	3. Chapter 2

So uh, yeah, I'm starting to regret my decision to put these chapters up in their current state, but...Here's chapter two, not as long as the first one, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the things in this story.

* * *

"So, Cap, this is your idea of having fun, right?"

"Oh, shut up..."

The trio of Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Ness sat side by side in front of a large, polished mahogany desk, in an office on the third floor of the mansion. On the other side of the desk stood/hovered Master Hand, the owner of the office and the official head of the Smash Brothers Mansion. Due to him being nothing more than an enormous glove, and therefore lacking any and all facial features, Sonic couldn't tell how angry he was, but Sonic was feeling more upset at himself than anything regardless. "_Good job, you're gonna get kicked out before you even get introduced. Have fun explaining that to Tails and the others...__Boy, Knuckles is gonna have a field day with this one..._"

"...Now, boys." Master Hand spoke in a calm, almost fatherly voice, which only served to make the situation even tenser. "Isn't it a bit early to go about causing mischief? I mean, most of your fellow competitors haven't even arrived yet!"

"Ah, I told ya already, it was all my fault, I made 'em do it." Falcon said, hiding his face in his hand, unwilling to look at either of his accomplices or Master Hand.

"My, that's mighty valiant of you, Douglas." Master Hand said in a somewhat impressed tone of voice. "Taking the fall like that for your comrades. Why, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Oh jeez, I'm not THAT bad." Falcon responded indignantly. "You act like I'm Ganon or something..."

"Hmm, well, be that as it may, I'm afraid I can't just let your friends or you off, Captain." Master Hand spoke sternly, causing Falcon to straighten up in his seat. Sonic continued to kick himself mentally as he stayed slouched down with his arms folded, and Ness looked completely ashamed of himself, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact (if that's even possible in the first place) with Master Hand. "What you three did was a very serious crime, breaking and entering. Why, did you really think you wouldn't get caught?"

"Well..." Falcon looked down at the floor and coughed.

"There's a reason you're not allowed into the arena without permission, Captain." Master Hand thought to himself momentarily, before adding, "Although, I don't really know WHAT that reason is, but I'm sure it's very serious nonetheless. Now; Sonic, Ness..."

Both Sonic and Ness gave their immediate undivided attention to Master Hand, both of them shifting around in their seats uncomfortably as they waited for their judgments to be handed down.

"What's up, boss?" Sonic said casually, momentarily taking the big glove by surprise.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Ness, however, spoke in a barely audible voice, his shame causing him to stutter.

"Now, I would expect this kind of behavior from Falcon, but you, Ness? All this time, I was under the assumption that you were such a good lad..."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry sir..." Ness began to wallow in his own shame even more, pulling his cap down over his eyes as Master Hand turned his attention to Sonic.

"And Sonic, this certainly isn't the type of first impression I had hoped you'd be making..." Master Hand sighed heavily. "Perhaps I shouldn't have given you such lofty expectations..."

"Tch..." Sonic couldn't think of anything to say to plead his case with, as he wasn't about to throw Falcon under the bus, and so he just sat there with a look of regret on his face.

"I am very, VERY disappointed in the three of you." Master Hand said sternly.

"...Well, what do you plan on doing to us, then?" Falcon asked quietly, his usual boisterousness missing. "Are we gonna get kicked out?"

"...What?" Master Hand sounded taken aback at this comment. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Wha...?" Falcon gave his boss a puzzled look. "Didn't you just say that what we did was a 'very serious crime'?"

"Oh, that? I was just joking, of course!" Master Hand laughed heartily at the trio's looks of bewilderment, his demeanor changing instantaneously. "Oh, lighten up! If I didn't want anyone going in there, I would have locked the doors! I happened to be in the arena, as you all know now, making sure everything was presentable and working correctly, when I perchance overheard your conversation coming from outside, and I decided this was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up! Ohohoho, I sure had you three going, didn't I?"

"...Gah, you're such a weirdo!" Falcon shook his head in annoyance as Master Hand continued to laugh. "How you got to be the boss of this place, I'll never know..."

"Let this be your first lesson as a Super Smash Brother, Sonic." Master Hand began. "If Captain Falcon tells you something is a good idea, do not, under ANY circumstances, listen to him! As you can see, no good could ever come from doing such a thing! Ohohohohohoho!"

"Uh...Whatever you say, boss..." Sonic replied, confused, but relieved he hadn't actually screwed himself over on the very first day.

"Oh, come on, when have I ever done anything like this before? This is the first time I ever got in 'trouble' since I became a Smasher!" Falcon pleaded. "Don't group me with those losers like Ganon and Bowser!"

Ignoring Falcon, Master Hand turned his attention to Ness. "Ness, that goes for you too. If there's one person in this household who's example you shouldn't follow, Captain Falcon is definitely that person!"

"Y-Yes sir..." Ness breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh jeez, one time, ONE TIME, I decide to do something jaunty, and now I'm branded for life?" Falcon put his face back into his hand and shook it in disgust.

"Oh my, would you look at the time!" Master Hand said, pointing to the clock on his desk, which read 11:56 AM. "We've got to go, the opening ceremony is going to be starting very soon! Hurry and get downstairs to the entrance plaza boys, you don't want to keep everyone waiting, do you?"

Obliging, the three of them quickly made their way out of Master Hand's office, the door shutting behind them the instant they had all stepped out. Looking down the staircase directly in front of them, Sonic could see the living room at the bottom.

"Well, you heard what the glove said, guys, we better jet!" Sonic said, motioning downstairs. "Either of you want a lift?"

"Humph, no thanks, I don't need your help." Falcon stated, waving Sonic off. "Have fun eating my dust!"

With that, Falcon took off down the stairs at a breakneck speed, reaching the bottom and turning the corner in an incredibly quick manner. As Falcon disappeared from view, Sonic looked at Ness and raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "Well?"

"Ah, alright." Ness replied, nodding. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to teleport into a crowded room anywaAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Swiftly grabbing Ness by the wrist, Sonic blazed away at supersonic speed, with Ness flailing helplessly in his grasp as he tried to finish his sentence. Ness' attempt to close his eyes to keep himself from getting motion sickness ended up becoming a blink, as he and Sonic had reached the entrance plaza in a matter of seconds.

"Didn't blink, didja?" Sonic flashed a cocksure grin, always proud to show off his speed to someone new.

"Ahahaha..." Ness chuckled nervously as he got his bearings back. "Th-Thanks Sonic, but I think I'll just stick to teleporting from now on..." Nodding to Sonic in appreciation, Ness hurried over to where the other returning Smashers were seated, taking one of the three remaining empty seats.

Surveying the now crowded room, Sonic saw two groups of people seated on separate sides of the room, one slightly larger than the other, and most people in both groups had turned to stare at him. Spying Fox, who waved at him, Sonic waved back and began walking towards the group he was in when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway behind him. Turning around, Sonic saw Captain Falcon coming down the hall, who looked flabbergasted at the sight of Sonic's presence.

"There you are, Cap! Nice of you to finally arrive, I've been waiting FOREVER for you to show up!" Sonic said, smirking at Falcon as he came into the room. Seeing Falcon's expression, Sonic wasn't going to pass up a chance to rub it in his nose that he had beaten him there. "It's a good thing your boots make such loud noises, 'cause I was starting to fall asleep!"

"What...You..." Falcon returned Sonic's look with one of aggravation."Gah...Just you wait, once you see how fast I am in the Blue Falcon, you'll be so stuffed from eating your own words that you'll be constipated for the rest of your life!" Falcon's expression changed to a smirk of his own, as he folded his arms and looked at Sonic smugly.

"Ha, whatever you say!" Sonic said in response, his smirk spreading into a grin at the thought of beating a racing champion at his own game. He found it refreshing to know there was someone in the mansion who could take his wisecracks in stride and send them back his way like Falcon did.

"Aha, there you two are! I trust everything went well?" Sonic and Falcon turned their heads to see Peach walking towards them, smiling her usual smile. "Ness told me you two seemed to be getting along great, so I'm guessing yes?"

"Well, he's pretty loud mouthed, but I suppose I can manage to live with him without wanting to punch his face in every day." Falcon answered in an overly exaggerated tone.

"Yeah, what he said." Sonic added playfully.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" Peach exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I had a feeling you two would hit it off pretty well!" Seeing the clock on the wall read 11:58, her expression changed in a hurry. "Oh dear, it's very nearly time for the opening ceremony to begin! Sonic, could you head over to the group with the other newcomers? It's the one on the left. Come on Douglas, let's go!"

With that, Peach grabbed Falcon by the arm and pulled him towards the larger group of people on the right side of the room. Chuckling to himself, Sonic waved back at Falcon and Peach, then did as he was told and walked over to the smaller group. As he looked for an open seat, Sonic could see that everyone in the group was staring at him again, some of them with much friendlier expressions than others. Being used to getting such attention, Sonic took it in stride and grinned. Finally, he spotted an empty seat at the very end of the last row, so he quickly made his way over to it and sat down.

Glancing at the man seated next to him, Sonic was met by an icy stare that sent shivers down his spine. The man was dressed in some type of grey skintight suit that was outfitted with all kinds of sinister looking objects, and he wore a tattered bandana on his head. He seemed to have been studying Sonic from the moment he entered the room, and when he saw Sonic's eyes dart towards him, he scowled and averted his attention away from the hedgehog, turning towards the front of the room.

"What, blue not your color?" Sonic said to the man, giving him a mock hurt look. "Or do I have something in my teeth?"

"...Don't talk to me." the man replied coolly, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Well, looks like _somebody's_ wetsuit is a bit too tight today..." Sonic said teasingly, rolling his eyes.

"And it sounds like somebody _else_ is deaf." the man responded immediately, his gravelly voice lacking humor. "I already told you, I don't want to talk to you. Now leave me alone, before something bad happens to you." Before Sonic could open his mouth to get any kind of retort out, the man continued."I know what you're trying to do, so don't bother. That kind of crap won't work on me. My name is Snake, and that's all you need to know about me. Your name is Sonic The Hedgehog, and likewise, I already know all I need to about you, so there's no need for you to give me some long-winded introduction either. And now that the mutual bullcrap is out of the way, we have nothing else left to speak about, so have a nice day. Or better yet, don't."

Sonic stared silently for a moment at Snake, who hadn't turned to look at him once the entire time he was speaking, before breaking his gaze away and deciding to get his last two cents in. "Gee, for some reason, I kinda get the feeling that you don't like me very much!"

Glancing back at Snake out of the corner of his eye, Sonic could have sworn he saw a very faint grin on his face as he replied, "That's the only logical thing I've heard come out of your mouth so far, hedgehog."

Sonic thought better than to continue the conversation any longer, so he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the two large entryway doors that he and the rest of the smashers were all seated in front of on either side.

Suddenly, the room's large clock began to chime, signaling that it was finally 12:00. On that cue, Master Hand, who was near the very front of the room along with Peach, Toadsworth, and a few other mushroom retainers, turned to "face" the smashers, and spoke up in his deep, accented voice, causing the room to become deathly silent. "It's time. Look sharp, Smash Brothers!"

With that, Master Hand turned back towards the doors, and with Peach and her entourage at his side, proceeded to fling them both open in a flourish, and what was a completely silent room became flooded in the wild cheers and applause of the crowd outside, the sound of which echoed and amplified in the huge, cavernous entry parlor. Sonic felt his heart begin to race in anticipation as he and the other smasher danced around in their seats trying to get a good look outside to see just how big the crowd was.

As Master Hand and Peach stepped outside to greet the crowd, the noise became even louder, the crowd's excitement coming through crystal clearly. Master Hand floated to the podium that was set up at the top of the steps, and as he gazed out at the sprawling crowd of fans, spoke three simple words that sent the crowd into an all-out frenzy. "**SUPER! SMASH! BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!**"

* * *

Well, this is all I have written so far, everything else will be posted as I complete it, as opposed to sitting on my computer for almost a year first. So...Is it as horrible as I fear? Should I even bother continuing this until my writing improves? If so, please tell me if you catch any inconsistencies at any time, I'm kind of bad at that...


End file.
